Ps Reality
"''The Ps Reality is a strange and terrible place. There is no true geography in this cursed realm. Distance and time are warped beyond our comprehensions. The Ps set the stage, knowing a show is about to begin. Let us hope they do not become bored with the performance if such a thing is feasible." - Squad Leader'' The '''Ps Reality '''is an alternative reality of purely psychic energy. It is the source of the Warp and known instances of so-called "Warp sorcery" or "magic" as well as the home dimension of the Spectral Ps. Beyond the boundaries of physical space, unrestricted by time or causality, there is a dimension incomprehensible to mortal minds. The psychic energy that makes up the Ps Reality is believed to be the direct result of the Ps who ascended here in pursuit of true immortality in a realm of perfection, just for them under the promise of their father and leader, God-King of Ps. When the Pure Ps ascended and crossed over into the new reality, their combined lust for power corrupted the reality, turning it into a demented world of madness and apathy. Realm of the Warped Through the mere glimpses of mortal world, the changing energies are molded into a fantastical landscape and populated with twisted and broken beings. Timeless and ever-shifting, this damned world is a reality blocked off from our own, a universe devoid of consistency and unbound by the physical laws which govern space and time. It is a random, unstructured panorama of pure psychic energy, unfettered by the limits of physics. The Thinning Veil The barrier between our dimension and the Ps Reality is not equally strong across the known universe. In some places, the veil is thin, allowing the influence of the Warp to breach through. Such areas might be permanent or temporary, and could be of nearly any size, the result of random chance or intentional acts. Some are the side effect of great psychic activity, while others are a great effusion of powerful emotion or death. In the such instances the waves of the Warp batter the shores of reality, weakening the barrier between dimensions. Various disturbing phenomena can manifest in areas where the veil is thin, for the Warp and its influence are never predictable or consistent. Such places are often considered haunted or even cursed, for people might hear unexplained voices, glimpse movement out of the corners of their eyes, or experience nightmares or even visions. Clocks might run backwards, scanners provide inconsistent or contradictory readings. Individuals might feel a sense of wrongness that they cannot describe, random mutations also occur with each instant being worse than the previous one. Shapeless Barrens The Ps Reality has no physical dimensions and is without limits or true geography. Often referred to simply as the Shapeless Barrens, the Land of the Forlorn Ones or the Chaos Plains are those regions who don't fall into the dominion of the Chosen and their fellow Spectral Ps brethren. Much of the Shapeless Barrens is chaotically random, constantly churning and reforming: rivers of blood flow through petrified woodlands under green skies; great stairways lead into the heavens and reconnect themselves from below in an ever-lasting loop, pillars of tar gush high into the skies, castles made of ivory and fortresses of living stone stand amidst forests of waving limbs, and the departed spirits of the forlorn damned haunt the labyrinthine graveyard heaps. Struiaylan Swamps Amid the tangled swamps and fetid mires rise moldy ruins, mired temples to fallen deities, and whole cities full of blasphemous truths. Dilapidated avenues paved with crumbling stones, remnants of ruined empires, cut through these dense bogs, though they regularly succumb to unexpected floods of stagnant water. Through the sinking swamps are examples of the lands's countless ruins, overgrown temples and cathedrals, disparate crumbling monuments, and shrines upturned by the depraved whims of the realm's inhabitants. Most of these decrepit structures, emulated in their entirety from innumerable mortal worlds by the Spectral Ps, still hold artifacts and artistry from forgotten epochs, idols and icons of deities and divine forces from around the universe. The Forsaken Reliquary Jutting from amidst this primordial mire is the Forsaken Reliquary, decrepit and ancient, yet still standing despite regular flooding by the encroaching waters. Category:Ps Category:Place Category:Dimension